


Happy Families

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Mystique wants her wife back.
Relationships: Irene Adler (X-Men)/Raven | Mystique
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Happy Families

**Author's Note:**

> If Hickman corrects Kurt’s parentage, I will forgive him all the Krakoa weirdness.  
> Long story short, Chris Claremont originally intended Raven to be Kurt’s father, Irene, his mother. Marvel nixed it (it was a bit of a radical idea in the 80s) and then later authors gave him a (mutant) demon father, which went against decades of his characterisation and out and out contradicted previous canon and was all round a silly thing to do. Why yes, I do take this too seriously.
> 
> So anyway, have a doodle of Kurt with his two mums.


End file.
